


Purple Hearts

by TheFartingRabbit



Category: Breddy, TwoSet, Twosetviolin
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, MCD, Private Tutor/Student, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, This is nothing for small kiddos, Top!Brett, it really isnt, no beta we die like B&E's Self-Esteem When They See Another Child Prodigy, noncon, professor/student, stay away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:01:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25755517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFartingRabbit/pseuds/TheFartingRabbit
Summary: Professor (Private Tutor) Eddy x Student Brett.Excerpt:Brett was a good boy.He always listened to his parents; he was the ideal son in their eyes.His manners were impeccable, he was caring and helpful towards strangers.Brett was diligent when it came to school; he always had top grades and was a sweet, charming young boy. His teachers could only say the best about him and his very high morals. His friends were intelligent too, had good manners and were approved by his parents. He also loved playing the violin. So when he went to his parents and asked for a private tutor to improve his playing after failing to win a competition, his parents didn’t deny his request.Enter Private Tutor Eddy!Everything began a trekk downhill at that point...
Relationships: Brett Yang/Eddy Chen, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Purple Hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reviloo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reviloo/gifts).



> Hmmmmm  
> read the warning?  
> Yes?  
> Good.  
> Because I will not say it again:  
> DO NOT READ WHEN TRIGGERD!

**Purple Hearts**

  
  


**Trigger warnings**

**Rape**

**Dubcon**

**Noncon**

**Blood**

**MCD**

**Unrealistic portrayal of… simply everything.**

**Don’t read if you want a sprinkle of realism. It’s not here. Look elsewhere.**

  
  
  


**Purple Hearts**

Brett was a good boy. 

He always listened to his parents; he was the ideal son in their eyes.

His manners were impeccable, he was caring and helpful towards strangers.

Brett was diligent when it came to school; he always had top grades and was a sweet, charming young boy. His teachers could only say the best about him and his very high morals. His friends were intelligent too, had good manners and were approved by his parents. He also loved playing the violin.

So when he went to his parents and asked for a private tutor to improve his playing after failing to win a competition, his parents didn’t deny his request. In fact, they were overly helpful with the issue. Brett and his parents went to many different violin teachers and before finally settling on a fairly young one who just finished his education at the Queensland Conservatorium Griffith University a year prior. Brett wanted to go there as well, so his parents thought it maybe was a good idea to introduce him to Eddy Chen, an honor graduate. Maybe the other man could help him to not only get in, but also tell him about life and study there? And so it was decided after an interview - Eddy Chen would tutor Brett Yang.

The first lesson was normal. Eddy arrived at the Yang household, was shown into the study room of the young Yang and he got to work.

Brett was good, but of course there was always room for improvement. His sound was good, if not a bit childish. Eddy corrected the boy every now and then,and the hour passed in the blink of an eye. They met up once a week, but when the time for competitions came, Brett asked Eddy to swing by twice a week to help him.

Eddy was happy to help and readily agreed. More time spent in the Yang household meant more money, after all.

This was when things went sour.

Brett began advancing on him. It started small - so small that at first, Eddy didn't notice.   
“Hello Mr. Chen. You look refreshed today.” 

“Mr. Chen, you look happy today! Has anything good happened?”

“Mr. Chen, I like your smile. You should smile more often.”

Eddy would smile, say his thanks and nod.

_ Then Brett became bolder. _

“Mr. Chen, you have such long fingers. Perfect hands for a violinist, right? I love how they dance over the fingerboard.”

“Oh, Mr. Chen, your hair looks nice today, did you go to the hairdresser?”

“Mr. Chen, can you show me how to do the fingering? I want to see it again!”

Still, Eddy remained oblivious. In his eyes, Brett was still a boy - nothing to be cautious about, right? 

_ And then Brett got physical. _

Small, insignificant touches, nothing worth mentioning.

Not only he was dishing out more compliments, but in addition to that, he also got closer. Brushing his hands against Eddy’s, asking for hands-on-demonstration where Eddy would place Brett’s hand on the fingerboard.

After this became the usual, Brett became even bolder. His innocent compliments turned into something else.

“Mr. Chen, I would love you to hold my hand.”

“Mr. Chen, I love your new haircut. I would love to card my fingers through it. I could never pull that look off.”

“Mr. Chen, your lips look so soft, would you mind if I touched them?”

Now Eddy became suspicious. He became a little bit cautious, but not enough.

That was why he now kneeled in front of the boy, having his dick in his mouth instead of tutoring him. Eddy gagged, but the boy didn’t seem to care; his grip in Eddy’s hair grew tighter as he rocked his hips, fucking into Eddy’s mouth without a care in the world.

Eddy threw a glance upward - the boy still had his phone out and was recording what he was forced to do. His cheeks were wet with tears, his lips were bright red and his throat sore. How much longer would the boy use him?

When the result of Brett’s orgasm flooded his mouth, he had to choose between choking or swallowing. He chose the latter. 

The boy finally let go of his hair and Eddy, who had cum running from his mouth, heard the camera shutting sound. He looked up, startled.

The evil smirk on the boy's face grew and he looked over the rim of his phone down on Eddy. 

“Thank you, Mr. Chen. Surely I will be able to score first place with your help, now. I feel very relaxed.”

The boy let go of his phone and zipped up, still grinning at Eddy. Then someone knocked on the door, opening it after a second.

“Oh my, what happened here?” It was Mrs. Yang, oh no.

“Oh, mama, Mr. Chen here showed me a good meditation pose for the next competition, so I would score first place for sure!”

Eddy slowly got up, not risking to look at Mrs. Yang. He wiped his mouth, still tasting the boy’s cum on his tongue.

“Is that true, Mr. Chen?” The woman came closer, asking curiously. 

Eddy turned to her with a smile.

“Yes, Mrs. Yang. You just kneel on the floor for a minute or two and close your eyes, letting everything negative flow from you. I showed Brett just now.”

Mrs. Yang turned immediately to her son, smiling, not caring that Eddy looked a bit more dishevelled than 15 minutes prior and his voice was much more raspy than usual. 

“Brett, be a good boy and listen to Mr. Chen!”

“Yes, mama.”

“Good! Oh, Mr. Chen, the hour is almost up - I will leave you and Brett alone for last minute strategies.”

Eddy wanted to shout no, but how could one explain that they were forced to blow their own student without sounding like a pedophile and the aggressor? Right. You couldn’t.

The door slid shut. They were alone once more.

Brett grabbed Eddy’s face, forcing the older man to look directly at him.

“If you tell anybody what we have done, I will publish the video of you sucking my dick and tell everybody and the police you forced yourself on me.”

Eddy’s blood ran cold. He was 24, he would be tried like an adult; he would go to jail. Pedophiles had no hope in prison, he knew that. 

“Please do as I say now, Mr. Chen.”

Eddy started trembling. That boy was scary. He had an insincere smile on his lips, his voice was still sickly sweet but his eyes were cold and calculating. He knew what he was saying and doing.

Eddy took a step back when Brett went to get his violin.

“Please listen to me playing, Mr. Chen. How else can I be a better student for you?”

After the hour was up, Eddy stumbled into his apartment, rushing to the toilet. He threw all up and then some more. Disgusting. He wasn’t even into dicks. He was a normal, woman-loving male, not some homo! The phantom-sense of having the boy’s dick in his mouth made him throw up again. The salty taste. The smell of his arousal. The moans he let loose.

Disgusting.

_ Disgusting! _

Even the hot shower didn’t help. The worst part? If Brett won the competition, his parents would insist he come over three times a week, so their precious little boy could be trained to perfection, to be a soloist.

After today, he wasn’t sure he wanted to step one foot in that household again. What would the little shit do the next time? And Eddy was sure there would be a next time. The boy was cunning and wouldn’t need the proof if he was looking for a one-time thing. He shuddered at the thought.

The competition came and went, and it was hell for Eddy afterwards. Of course Brett scored 1st place, which meant he now spent Monday, Wednesday and Friday in that cursed household. Two out of three visits the parents were home, sometimes watching their son playing or were just in the house. But on some days, mostly Fridays, they were alone. 

Eddy was a nervous wreck every time Brett opened the door instead of his mom or dad. The smile the boy had on his lips, the compliments he gave Eddy, all felt so wrong. It stuck to his skin, and not even showering rinsed them off.

Thankfully, so far, nothing more had happened. It was now four weeks after the incident, and Brett made no move to force Eddy again into anything sexual, which Eddy was eternally grateful for. 

He rang the bell - the moments between ringing and opening the door were always nerve wrecking. This time, Mrs. Yang opened the door. 

"Mr. Chen! Good to see you. My son is in the study."

"Thank you, Mrs. Yang." 

Eddy knew where the boy was waiting for him, and the trek to this damned study was getting harder and harder each time. The dread he felt thickened. Sure, nothing else had happened as of now, but when would the boy decide to torture him more? He didn't know, and that was Eddy’s biggest fear. 

He knocked on the door, and after hearing the invitation inside, stepped into the room. A quick glance around told him nothing was amiss. Brett stood in the middle of the room, in front of his music stand, violin in hand. 

As always, his chair was in close proximity to it. Eddy smiled, or more like grimaced, and closed the door behind him. 

"Hello, Brett. Have you been practicing?" 

"Yes, sir, I have."

Eddy sat in the chair, and thus the lesson began. 

Midway, a knock came upon the door, and Mrs. Yang said a quick few words to Brett in Chinese. Eddy’s Mandarin wasn't that good, but he smiled nonetheless and waved at Mrs. Yang when she said goodbye.

Brett continued as if nothing happened. But after a few minutes, Brett lowered the violin and laid it on the grand piano. 

"Brett? Is everything alright? You played good, why did you…?" 

His voice failed him when he heard what Brett was playing on his phone. It was the video the boy took while Eddy’s mouth was raped. 

Shit. 

Fear entered his mind and eyes. Brett chuckled. 

"Do you have any idea how often I watched this with my dick in my hand? How much I wish it was your mouth around me? How much I despised jizzing in a tissue, wishing it was you? Hah, it was horrible." The boy sighed dramatically. Then he looked straight into Eddy’s fear filled eyes. 

"My parents are gone now. We are alone. I want you. You have two options… "

Before Brett could say one more thing, Eddy shouted- 

“No! No, I will not be forced to suck you again! Anything else but not this!"

He still felt the heavy dick, the stretch of his mouth, the taste of his cum, the smell of his arousal in his nightmares. No, no, he would never do that again! 

Brett looked surprised, but then smiled even bigger. Had he made a mistake? Why was the boy smiling that way? 

"Okay, I understand. No blowing, then. You choose option two, so please remove your pants. I don't need to tell you what I will do if you refuse, right?" 

Eddy started trembling. This was madness! Why would the boy want to get his trousers off? He sure as heck wouldn't get hard so the boy could suck him! 

What Eddy didn't know was that Brett had no intention to suck him off. He would do something else, something even worse than the last time. The boy watched as Eddy opened the fly. 

"I will not get hard - you know that, right?" 

Brett's smile grew. 

"We will see about that. Step out of it and remove your boxer shorts as well." 

Eddy did as he was commanded. What would happen now? He had no clue what could happen between two guys. 

Brett circled him and gently pushed him to the piano.

“Bend over and place your hands on the piano."

When Eddy did as he was told, he heard a strange sound. He turned his head and saw the boy opening a bottle of lube. Why would he need lube? For rubbing his dick to get it hard? 

"Eyes forward." 

Hastily, Eddy turned his head again. What was the boy playing at? 

“Stand with your legs a little wider. Yes, good. Perfect. And now, relax."

This was Eddy’s only warning before Brett stepped behind him and forced his dick into the tight opening. He lubed up good, but the fact still remained that Eddy was not prepared at all. Eddy screamed. It hurt so much. 

Two hands were on his hips, forcing him to stand still and take what he was given. Inch by inch, the boy fought and won, slipping deeper and deeper inside. 

Tears streamed down his cheeks, his back hurt like hell, and Eddy could not believe what was happening right now. This was exit only! He wasn't a girl! 

But that didn't seem to matter to Brett, because his dick was still hard and thick. After what felt like an eternity, he finally stopped pushing inside. 

Eddy convulsed and clenched down, trying to get the intruder out of his insides. This only caused Brett to moan, and it was not a bad one. Eddy immediately stopped. 

"You are so damn tight. And oh my God, you feel wonderful." 

Eddy felt something running down his thigh. Had the boy already finished? No, he had not. Brett moved his hips. The fun had only started. 

"Bite down on your jacket. Don't scream so loud." 

The boy plunged deep into his teacher. At that, Eddy had no choice but to bite his jacket so he wouldn't scream. He still did, but it was muffled. With every thrust, he felt like a hot knife was shoved into him, tearing him apart, torturing him. His tears were flowing freely, but he didn't care anymore. He just wanted it to stop. 

His legs shook, and black spots danced in front of his eyes, but he couldn't faint. Not right now. What else would the devil spawn do if he was unconscious? The moaning was louder, his pants and thrusts faster. It seemed he was nearing his end. Eddy‘s dick was soft, not stimulated one bit. He only felt pain. 

Finally, the boy rammed his thick cock one last time into Eddy and spilled his seed. It burned like hell and felt disgusting. When Brett pulled out and looked down, he saw his semen and Eddy’s blood flowing out of the hole. 

Sadistic as he was, he slapped the abused and violated butt. 

“This was a warning. Let me finish next time."

He wiped his dick with a tissue and packed himself away. 

Eddy slid onto the floor, having no more strength to keep himself upright after the hands on his hips disappeared. He felt something leaving him, and he knew it was at least semen. Bile rose, but this time it was much more. He felt even more disgusting. 

Eddy's head was pulled back painfully and Brett entered his blurred vision. 

"I wanted you to have a chance. Either sucking or fucking. Next time think about that when you try to cut me off. I would have even made it pleasurable for you. Nice stretching with lots of lube, but when you prefer it this way, that’s no problem." 

Brett stepped back and pulled out the dreaded phone. Eddy heard the shutter of the camera once more. 

"Still, you look perfect. I wish I could go again, but I think you need time to heal first."

Eddy felt the boy’s hands on him again; his shoulders, his neck, threading into his hair and bending his head back. 

"Your hole is useless, now, but not your mouth. So, what do you choose? Sucking or fucking?" 

His smile could only be described as devilish. Brett knew Eddy could not take another round with his rear in that condition. 

The tone Brett had was sickly sweet and stuck uncomfortably to Eddy. 

"Of course, if you make it good for me, I may refrain from taking you without preparing the next time. But, just in case, you should come prepared all the time. For your own sake." 

Brett pressed Eddy’s tear stained face against his crotch, letting the man feel his swelling dick. Being the horny teenager he was, his refractory period was much, much shorter. Eddy whimpered. He didn't want that. What had he done to deserve it? His face heated up as he felt the penis growing. 

"Open the zipper and start sucking. Make it good." 

A quick glance upward told him the boy was again making a video or taking pictures. More blackmail material. Reluctantly he pulled the zipper down and slid the underwear down to expose Brett’s half hard dick. Cautiously, he licked over the head, tasting the precum or semen or whatever, and grimaced. It still tasted horrible. If Brett was anything like Eddy, he would not be quick now. He just had sex, and therefore his main pressure was off, but still. Eddy dreaded sucking him, but he would never ever allow him to violate his butt again. 

He was right. Brett took a whole eternity to finally spill. It was the same disgusting taste from before, but worse. This dick had been in his butt. He gagged and almost threw up, but the sharp tone and the threat from Brett held him back. But just barely. 

The end of the lesson came slowly, but it still came. Eddy dragged himself home on wobbly legs. His boxer shorts clung to his skin and sticky, bloody mess coated his ass. He wanted to die. This was hell.

With the last of this strength, he crawled into the shower and turned it to the highest setting. He was still clothed, but he didn't care. After a while of just sitting catatonically in the shower, he stripped carefully and let the shower rinse away the dirty remains of the day’s lesson. His hole was on fire. Tears upon tears streamed down his face, uncontrollable, and sobs wracked his body and when he saw how the fluid left him in big globs of pink, he threw up. 

The days dragged on, and the lessons were painful. More often than not, Brett mounted him after having the first taste. More often than not, Eddy begged to suck him off instead, as to not have it reversed like it happened the first time. And Eddy learned very quickly that Brett would only prepare him to the barest minimum so as to not destroy his butt completely. He prepared himself from that day on thoroughly. Every time he touched himself down there, or was touched by Brett, he felt more disgusting. The boy didn't wear condoms at all, so every time he was violated, the sticky substance of shame was in and on him. Not even showering helped anymore. His skin was red and angry because he scrubbed himself so hard, but still - the ghost sensations of his fingers, his touches, his lips - everything was still there. If Eddy could sleep at all, it was interrupted by nightmares. 

Bile rose when he stood before the Yang house. Once again, they had a lesson. And once again, they were alone. Brett only violated him when they were alone, but the parents were more away than present in the last weeks, so Brett could do whatever he wanted to him. 

Today was no different. He forced him first to strip and then to put on a skirt and a blouse. Eddy didn't like that one bit. The photos Brett took, even less. It was always the same, but different. It was even more shameful and degrading. 

As Eddy was on his knees, sucking the boy, hearing him moan and felt his tight grip in his hair, he let his mind wander. He did this shameful act far too many times now. In a couple of moments, Brett would start fucking his mouth, and he would just kneel and take it. Albeit disgusting, this was not a complicated kind of work. 

His penis had been limp for weeks now. Had he even any desire to be with someone sexually? No. Definitely not. Not anymore. At this point, his sex drive was so low, Eddy even joked he could be an asexual. Pornos? Didn't work. Masturbation? He didn't touch his dick anymore, it felt too close to what he was forced to perform on the boy. Sex? God, no. Not since that boy made it his goal in life to fuck into him as hard as possible and fill his ears with those disgusting sounds. Skin slapping skin, moans, groans, panting and gasping. 

So, no, nothing for Eddy in this regard. 

He even couldn’t watch much TV, because apparently Hollywood decided to put a sex scene in every movie; not that this was new, but Eddy was much more conscious of that now.

Yes, like he predicted, both hands on each side of his head and rapid movement in his mouth. The boy seemed close. His groans filled the room, poisoned his ears again. Then the loathsome liquid filled his mouth. The dick quivered, and he knew he had to swallow everything and lick him clean. At least Brett hadn’t hit him. Yet.

Very carefully, he cleaned the boy and waited for him to order him around. Brett didn’t even pretend to play violin anymore. The violin case was not even opened, as far as he saw. His head was bent back and the smiling face of the devil came into focus. 

“Such a good boy, right? You know what to do now. I don’t even need to tell you.” He was petted on the cheeks. Eddy held his tongue - if he just did what the boy wanted, he would get bored of him eventually. Hopefully.

But it didn’t happen. It got worse. Oh, so much worse than Eddy would have ever thought. 

A couple of weeks later, Brett stood in his bedroom. Why was he here? Because the Yang parents decided it would be better for Brett to come to Eddy’s place right after school. Their precious little boy wasn’t getting much better at his playing - no wonder - and so they increased their time together. Now it was two hours instead of one, three times a week. Eddy couldn’t even say no. They more than doubled the pay. He felt like a whore. 

The thought shocked him. He  **_was_ ** a whore. The boy took what he wanted from Eddy - and it was not his fingering on the fingerboard he was after - and Eddy got money for it. He even prepared himself so Brett wouldn’t hurt him. He  **expected** something to happen.

Eddy was Brett’s whore now. 

And looking at the devil's smug face, he knew that Brett knew it.

So when the boy sank into him again, fucking forcefully in his still tight hole, Eddy couldn’t hold the tears back. This was sick, it was disgusting, it was oh so wrong. Then why, oh god why, did his dick swell? The hand around it wasn’t new, but the fact that he actually reacted to the stimulus was. Brett laughed in his ear, and the boy leaned over him and stroked his hardened dick.

“Finally, you like getting fucked, eh? Your pussy is finally trained and cultivated enough.”

No! He didn’t want this! It was oh so wrong! His thoughts ran wild. Why, oh why?

When Brett fucked his semen deep into him, Eddy came for the first time as well. At that moment, something broke within him. Even more so than before. This boy had forced himself onto Eddy countless times, and now he forced his body to respond positively to this monstrous thing they did. 

After Brett went home, Eddy was still leaking. Enough was enough.

It was bad enough the boy forced him to wear women's clothes and women's underwear, had him beg to suck him - even if he didn’t want it in the first place - and much more. This would stop. This was the end.

Next time Brett came over, he was greeted by a subdued Eddy. Nothing new. He ordered him to strip and lay on the bed, face up, legs spread. Eddy obliged. Also not new.

A new thing was the knife deep in his stomach as he fucked into the man. A big, sharp kitchen knife.

Blood splattered over Eddy as he helped himself, slicing the boy from the lower abdomen to the ribcage. There was so much blood. They were still joined, but it didn't matter to Eddy. Something wet and heavy dropped onto him - then the boy fell over, ramming the knife through his back and cutting through flesh, muscles and skin alike. Eddy watched with morbid fascination as the knife came out, glistening with blood. He pushed the boy aside, not removing the knife. His hands were blood red. His body was red. His bed was red. Everything was red. Seeing his tormentor finally laying beside him, motionless, a crazy sort of laughter bubbled up within him. He couldn’t stop laughing. His whole frame shook with laughter. 

Finally.

Finally!

**Finally!**

This was the end. He didn't have to worry anymore, or fear what the other would do to him! Nothing. Free!

Then why had his laughter turned to tears?

He looked at the boy. His lifeless eyes stared back. 

No. 

Oh no, what had he done?!

**No!**

He started pushing the organs back inside, but it was no use. They fell back out.

Why did he do it? Why?!

The handle of the knife stuck out, so Eddy grabbed it and pulled. It slid right out; Eddy knew it would. He had spent two good hours sharpening it. Brett probably didn't even feel the first slice. The longer one, he probably did.

And it was heavy in his hand. Oh so heavy.

Eddy looked at the boy and bent down to him, laying in his guts and blood.

He kissed him softly, for the first time completely unprompted. Then the sharp, heavy knife found its way across his neck.

  
  
  
  
**The End**  
****

**Author's Note:**

> My first MCD in TSV. All thanks to reviloo
> 
> Hey, honey, I Love You :D
> 
> Please leave a Kudo and a Comment if you liked it, thank you :D


End file.
